


A Fixed World

by twpercy



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Mention of Death, TARDIS - Freeform, Travel, mentions funeral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twpercy/pseuds/twpercy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How the Doctor fixes people</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fixed World

A World Fixed- A short Doctor Who Fan fiction  
She couldn’t help but feel like the world was being ripped apart and she was falling through the cracks. She had lost sense of what it all meant long ago. She had just lost her family, the one she had made. The only family, she thought, had ever loved her. She had just gone to the funeral, when she saw a familiar blue box. Even through the man next to it looked different, she knew it was him. She knew it was her old friend, The Doctor. She stood there debating if she should stay or if she should run off with him again, and forget about everything she had just been through. She decided to go with him would be the better choice and she ran off leaving behind her problems. As she traveled with the Doctor, she felt her world get glued together and a friendly hand pulling her up through the cracks.  
The End


End file.
